


It Will Set You Free

by Stone_Princess



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike makes a bet that unexpectedly leads to bedroom exploration with Harvey, taking things from vanilla to something deeper and more open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> I told [Supergrover24](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24) I wanted fic where Harvey and Mike just got kinkier together for the first time, crossing new lines. Then I wrote this. Then she encouraged and betaed me because she is amazing and she loves me and she wants me to be a good girl even when I am very, very bad (with verb tenses and commas).
> 
> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Suits a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters here within. Please do not archive without my permission.

* * *

Mike doesn't want to admit how much the champagne has gone to his head, but usually he manages to make it inside the apartment before he has to touch Harvey, has to kiss him. Instead he's grinding against him in the elevator. In Mike's defense, Harvey looks amazing in a tux and Mike has had to look at him all night, unable to touch. There were other factors too, ones Mike doesn't really want to think too much about.

They finally make it inside the apartment and Harvey grabs just the right end of Mike's bowtie (which Harvey had tied for him earlier) and pulls it loose, folding it and tucking it into Mike's breast pocket.

"Want to make you come so hard you can't even think," Harvey says, tugging Mike's shirt out of his pants and pushing him toward the bedroom.

"No, wait, Harvey, don't, I have to, uh..." Mike flounders, pushing back at Harvey's hands as Harvey starts to undo Mike's dress pants.

"You have to get naked for me, is what you have to do," Harvey answers, determinedly yanking at the fastenings on Mike's pants and popping a button as he pulls them open. "Wait, what's..?" Harvey trails off as pink silk and lace is exposed instead of Mike's usual boxer briefs. "What is this?" Harvey's eyebrow cocks up in sync with his smirk. Mike flushes deeply. "This is a side of you I didn't know about, apparently," Harvey pushes.

"Um, I lost a bet."

"A bet? A bet with whom?"

"Donna and Rachel."

"I see." Harvey's face is calculating. "And how did this bet go? Losing put you in women's underwear and you proved this to my secretary and my paralegal how exactly?"

Mike's face burns. "It wasn't anything like that. I mean, I just, uh, Donna put them in my pocket and I had to untuck my shirt later, in the hall, and just show the waist band so I could prove I put them on. We didn't, I mean, I wouldn't, it's not..."

Harvey searches Mike's face, his brow furrowing toward disapproval. He looks down at the newly revealed triangle of pink silk again and his expression changes from disapproval to sharp desire. Mike's dick stirs just from Harvey's look.

"Bedroom, now, Mike. Pants off. Panties stay on." Harvey pushes Mike a little too forcefully down the hall.

"Jesus, Harvey, if I'd known you had this kink, I might have done it sooner." Mike laughs, turning back to kiss Harvey. 

Harvey pulls him in close and kisses him hard, his hand sliding down into the back of Mike's pants over Mike's silk covered ass. "Not necessarily a kink," he says, breaking the kiss, "I just want to see what else you'll do, dirty boy."

"I'm not a dir..." Mike protests, but Harvey turns him and pushes him toward the bedroom, this time with a slap on the ass.

"No, talking, Mike. Bed. Pants off. Panties on."

"Ooh, now are you going to be dominant, daddy Harvey?" Mike smirks.

"I said no talking."

"I think I like this side of you," Mike says.

"You would make the worst sub ever, you can't even follow a simple order."

Mike makes a lip zipping motion as they make it into the bedroom. He drops his jacket on the floor knowing it will annoy Harvey and starts to strip his shirt off. He toes his shoes off and strips his pants and socks off in single motion. Harvey just watches, so Mike crawls onto the bed and leans back against the headboard. He tries to give his best come hither look without laughing.

"What was your plan, Mike? Sneak home and change out of the girl's panties before I noticed?" Mike nods and Harvey goes on. "I don't even want to know about your bet. I don't care. I just want to know if you liked it." Harvey is stripping out of his own tux as he speaks.

"Harvey, it was just a joke, I wasn't trying to keep anything from you."

"Oh, I know," Harvey says, laying his shirt over the valet next to the closet door and crawling onto the bed with Mike. "I trust you, Mike, you wouldn't still be here if I didn't. What I want to know is, did you like it? The feeling of the silk. The sense that you were doing something sexually unconventional under your clothes all night where no one could see? The kinkiness of wearing women's underwear at a work event?"

Mike can feel the flush of embarrassment spreading across his chest. "I've been half-hard all night," he admits.

"And that's why you were so eager in the elevator just now, grinding against me while we kissed?"

Mike nods.

"And you thought you'd just excuse yourself to the bathroom and I'd never know?"

Mike nods again.

Harvey grins his lawyer-shark grin, "I'm so glad that didn't work out for you."

As Mike's embarrassment recedes a little and wariness flows into the void it leaves. "You are?"

"You know, Mike, we've had a lot of sex. I'm pretty sure I know what you like. You've demonstrated that you are willing to learn what I like and use it against me at inopportune times." Harvey smiles in fond recollection. "Like in bathroom stalls right before important meetings."

"You were way more relaxed at the meeting," Mike defends.

Harvey keeps smiling. "But I don't know your kinks, Mike. Everyone has kinks, things they fantasize about but never say out loud for fear of being judged. Maybe wearing women's underwear isn't one of your kinks, or maybe it's yet to be discovered that it is." Mike opens his mouth to speak, but Harvey puts up a hand. "Still, you must have kinks and your poor planning in this instance gives us an opportunity to play with that."

"We're going to find out if I really have a fetish for women's underwear?"

"No one said anything about fetishes, Mike, and I know you know the difference between fetishes and fantasies."

"So what then?"

Harvey presses his palm over Mike's cock and slides it over the pink silk. "Now, we fuck. Maybe you just show me that you know what I like, maybe you show me some new things you might like. Maybe," Harvey pauses dramatically like he is in court and Mike stifles a giggle. "Maybe we just do whatever we want, free of judgment, ask for what we want, try something different."

"Is this something I'm going to need a safeword for?"

"I don't know, Mike, what are your kinks? Are we going to try the kinds of things that you'll need a safeword for?"

"I'm serious, Harvey, how far are you going to take this? Is this something where you tease and torture me until I give up all my sexual secrets?"

"I don't know. Is being tortured one of your secret kinks?"

"Harvey!"

"We'll take it until one of us says stop."

"Just stop?"

"Yes, but full trust here, all honesty, no hiding, no fear, no shame, okay? Just feel free to act on your impulses, to do the things you only dream about."

"For both of us?"

"Yes, Mike, if you show me yours, I'll show you mine." Harvey grins again. "I'll even start, as a show of good faith."

"Even this drunk, you're still a pretty good closer."

"I'm not drunk. And I'm the best closer," Harvey answers. He leans forward and presses his mouth over Mike's, not quite a kiss, but possessive. "I also just learned that I have a kink for you in women's underwear," he says against Mike's lips and then he seizes Mike's mouth in a hard kiss, pressing his body over Mike's and sliding them both down to stretch out on the bed.

Mike lets the kiss draw out, pushing his bare chest against Harvey's, trying to pull them as close together as possible, as Harvey's tongue explores his mouth. Mike opens to him, pulling Harvey in as he rolls them over until he is on top.

"My panties turn you on?" Mike asks, breaking the kiss.

"Well, these specific panties make me jealous and possessive. But the idea of you walking around tonight, shaking hands with all those clients, talking to Jessica, talking to anyone, while silk slipped over your cock and you were half-hard definitely turns me on." Harvey thrusts his hips up against Mike for emphasis. "The fact that you did it without telling me makes me jealous."

"But you want me in little, silky underwear? Under my suits, at work? Walking around with a secret that nobody but you knows?"

"As long as I get to pick out the underwear."

"You're such a control freak," Mike laughs. "You know what I want?"

"What?"

"I want you to get your damn pants off, get naked for me so I can rub my panty covered cock over yours."

Harvey wiggles out from under Mike and starts to tug his pants off. "I like it when you talk dirty," he says, carelessly tossing his pants and underwear over the side of the bed.

"Then you're really going to like me tonight," Mike answers, crawling back up on to Harvey, straddling him carefully so his hips press his dick down against Harvey's growing erection. He shifts a little, experimentally, so Harvey can feel the slip of silk that Mike has been feeling all night.

"Remind me to give Donna a raise," Harvey says.

"Only if you promise to explain to her what she did to deserve it."

"See that's funny because then I'd have to tell her I have a new kink for you in panties."

"I'm pretty sure she already knows that," Mike counters.

Harvey just rolls his eyes. "Less talking, more rubbing."

"More rubbing I can do," Mike raises an eyebrow, "but are you sure you want less talking? See," Mike tips his hips so Harvey's dick is pressing into the crack of Mike's ass, "these little undies are starting to get kind of tight." Mike runs his finger up the length of his cock, as it stretches the tissue-thin silk. "Look," he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the small wet spot of his pre-come, "I'm already making a mess of these pretty panties."

"Jesus, Mike."

"Are you sure you want me to stop talking?" Mike scoots back, dropping himself onto the bed, between Harvey's knees. Harvey sits up to watch. "I can just be quiet if you want. I don't have to tell you about how hard I'm getting just from the way you're looking at me. How you almost make me wish I was at work in panties, hard, leaking pre-come under my suit, sitting at my desk wishing you'd come whisk me away to the fancy Partners' bathroom and suck my cock. But if you don't want me to tell you anything like that, I'll be quiet."

Harvey sits up and grabs Mike's thighs and yanks him hard, in one fast motion he throws Mike flat onto his back, his legs up over Harvey's shoulders. "Okay," Harvey growls, "you can keep talking." He leans in and mouths over the wet spot on Mike's panties, soaking the silk with his own saliva as he works his way down Mike's hard length.

"Fuck, Harvey, yeah, want your mouth on me, suck me, please."

Harvey reaches down and pushes Mike's hips further back, works his way down until the silk over Mike's hole is soaked. Mike gasps when Harvey tries to push his tongue in, through the wet fabric, then his fingers, too. The silk is rougher when it's wet and feels amazing against the pucker of Mike's ass as Harvey pushes the silk covered tip of his finger in, his mouth back on Mike's cock. Harvey's teeth tug at the lace waistband until it slips down, freeing the head of Mike's cock. He licks the exposed skin and Mike shudders, but Harvey suddenly stops. "When I want you to stop talking," Harvey says, "I will tear these panties off you and stuff them in your mouth." Then he wraps his lips around the head of Mike's cock and uses his mouth to push the panties out of the way as he takes Mike deeper into his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure I have a kink for me in panties now, too," Mike says as Harvey continues to play with his ass through the silk. "Goddamn, this is getting pornographic. Do people even do things like this outside of movies?"

Harvey releases Mike's cock and looks up at him. "If we do this right, we're going to do things you haven't even seen in movies."

"You don't know what kind of movies I watch." Mike's trying for defiant, but he's pretty sure it comes out as desperate and questioning. He's so fucking hard and he really needs Harvey to be touching him again.

Harvey laughs. "I imagine you watch porn with the kinks you like in it and if tonight goes like I hope, I will know by the time it's over." Harvey looks down at Mike as he talks. "You look so fucking amazing, nasty, slutty, gorgeous in your little pink underwear. The things I'm going to do to you." Harvey lifts Mike's legs down off his shoulders and stretches for the bedside table, awkwardly pulling out lube and condoms and leaving them in a pile by Mike's shoulder. He straddles Mike's thighs, pinning him to the bed, pressing his palm hard against Mike's erection. "You've made such a mess already. I think we're going to have to take you shopping if you're going to wreck your nice underwear so quickly."

Mike's head spins a little at the idea of this becoming a thing. He isn't against it, it just seems like so much dirty talk and he's not sure he can handle this much passion, lust and emotion in his regular life. He takes a deep breath. "You're going to buy me more panties?"

Harvey smiles, but it's gentle. "Only if you decide you want that. Too much? Do you want to stop?"

"Oh fuck no."

"Good because I wasn't kidding when I said I had so many things I want to do to you."

Harvey lifts himself, until he's kneeling over Mike and reaches for the lube. He generously coats his hand and reaches behind himself, his erection untouched and flat against his stomach.

"Oh god, are you? Jesus, Harvey."

"Don't you want to fuck me, Mike? Or maybe your kink is to do it rough, no lube?" Harvey's breath catches as he talks and Mike's imagining what he can't see from this angle: Harvey prepping himself, pushing his lubed fingers in and out of his own ass.

"You look amazing like this, Harvey. Fucking debauched, some kind of sex god." Harvey laughs as Mike reaches for him, tracing his fingers too lightly over Harvey's dick, pressing harder into lines of muscle at Harvey hips, scratching across Harvey's abs.

Harvey keeps his gaze locked on Mike as he fingers himself. Keeping his balance on his knees, Harvey reaches his free hand down and wipes the pooling pre-come off Mike's stomach. He puts those fingers to Mike's lips, pressing for entry. Mike opens and sucks the taste of himself off of Harvey's fingers.

Harvey takes his fingers from Mike's mouth and his own ass and with both hands slips the waistband of Mike's panties down until they are snug under his balls, pushing them up against Mike's dick. He rips open a condom and rolls it onto Mike, holding the base of Mike's cock as he shuffles awkwardly on his knees until he is positioned right over Mike. "Ready?"

Mike can't manage more than a nod, his eyes still on Harvey's as Harvey lowers himself onto Mike's dick. He moves slowly, letting himself adjust, an inch at a time until his ass is pressed to the crease at the tops of Mike's thighs. And then Harvey starts to talk. And move, rocking slowly, making Mike feel the tight heat, the sharp line of the panties binding the edge of his balls. "You feel so good inside me, Mike, fucking me in your slutty little panties, just want to take you and dirty you all up, your sweet face so beautiful, all licentious, looking at me like that, Jesus, Mike." And suddenly Mike doesn't want to be pliant and pretty, can't remember what he's supposed to do that Harvey likes, he only knows what he wants.

"Can't fuck you enough," he scratches out, grabbing Harvey's hips hard and speeding up his rhythm. "There aren't enough ways to fuck, I want to fuck you so much, I could do everything and it wouldn't be enough." He pulls Harvey down hard, filling him completely and holding him there as he sits up. "Sometimes, I just want to take you," Mike says, rolling forward as he pushes Harvey down on to his back. He's careful as he moves over Harvey, but only so his cock won't slip, so he doesn't lose the connection. When they are positioned he takes Harvey's mouth savagely, teeth to lips, mouths crushing together, harder than he's ever dared, trying to push into Harvey in every way he can. "Goddamn it," he says as he starts to thrust hard into Harvey, "sometimes I just want to fuck the smug superiority right out of you. Bend you right over your desk in your office and fuck you until you're crying out my name and can't even remember yours."

Harvey reaches a hand across Mike's ass, urging him on harder, his fingers playing over the wet spot Harvey's mouth has left on the back of Mike's panties, pushing the fabric against Mike's hole. Then he reaches back and slaps hard across Mike's ass, the silk dulling the sound but not the sting of it.

"Fuck me." Harvey's voice is ground up concrete and darkness and Mike pounds harder into him as Harvey slaps his ass again and again, urging him on until Mike is sure he can't take anymore sensation.

"Gonna come, your tight ass feels so fucking good, fuck, Harvey, gonna come."

"Yeah, come in me."

And Mike stops, barely holding himself together. "No, gonna come on you." He pulls out fast, yanking on the condom, actually tearing it, not that it matters and grips his cock once, hard before he's shooting slick semen over Harvey's stomach, his cock, his hip, a little on the bed.

"Fuck," Mike says, trying to catch his breath, cock in hand still, looking at the scene below him. Harvey looks like he's about to say something and for some reason Mike thinks he needs to stop that so he pulls back, drops down and licks his own come off Harvey's cock as Harvey gasps above him. He licks up more, over Harvey's stomach, gathering as much of it as he can into his mouth, and crawling up Harvey's body to take another bruising kiss, this time pushing his come into Harvey's mouth as he kisses him. Their bodies slide together and Mike pushes his hand between them, slipping it into the hot, sticky mess.

Mike breaks the kiss and sits up. He pushes his come covered fingers into Harvey's mouth. "I definitely have kinks we haven't explored," he says and he feels Harvey laugh around his fingers even as he licks them.

Harvey wraps his hand around Mike's wrist, pulling Mike's fingers out of his mouth, and pushes to sit up, forcing Mike back.

"Oh, the things I'm gonna show you," Harvey says and wraps his hand around Mike's neck and pulls their mouths together, kissing carefully like he's learning something about Mike. Mike can taste himself in Harvey's kiss.

"So," Harvey begins, leaning back against the headboard, "is the kink that you want to come all over me, or that you want to lick it off me? Or is it both and more?"

"Jesus, Harvey, I don't know."

"Sure you do, come on, Mike, no judgment here. I liked what we just did. And obviously you did too, you've never been that rough, that free when you've topped before. So what was it?"

"Um," Mike pushes down his embarrassment, knowing he is too old to be shy about things like this, especially with Harvey, especially now. "I just like come. It just seems sort of dirty and sexy to play with it. Like sex is always so tidy now, condoms all tied off and tossed away. Sometimes I want sex to be, um, nastier, I guess. Messier."

"How far does this fascination with come go? Like, let's say you're wearing your sexy little panties, at work under your suit." To emphasize, Harvey sits up and carefully tucks Mike's soft dick back into the underwear and adjusts the waistband, snapping it a little as he keeps on talking. "And I drag you off to some locked room and suck your cock. Do you want to come all over my face and lick it off? Do you want to come in my mouth, but I'll save it for you, kiss it back to you so we can share it?" Harvey kneels up and leans into Mike as he speaks, his mouth against Mike's ear, his erection throbbing against Mike's hip. "Does it go both ways? Can I come all over you and then feed it to you off my fingers?"

Mike shivers at the visuals Harvey is presenting. Harvey often approaches sex with the same single minded intensity he uses in legal cases. This is somehow more personal and concentrated, leaving Mike feeling exposed and raw, like even Harvey's words are too much sensation now.

"What's gotten into you tonight, Harvey? Not that I'm complaining, but this is..."

"Too much? Do you want to stop? You only have to tell me. Although if we stop before I come you are going to seriously owe me." Harvey leans back again, waiting.

Mike finds himself suddenly focusing on Harvey's hard dick, on the muscles of his stomach, his thighs. He looks over every inch of the gorgeousness that is Harvey. He looks down at himself, half surprised to see the pink panties, rumpled and stained now. Mike's cock pulses attentively, with a little ache, so soon after he's just come. After he's just come all over Harvey and made Harvey lick it off his hands. Arousal spreads, filling Mike like air in a balloon, warming his chest and making his breath catch. He looks back over Harvey. Free of judgment, Harvey had said, ask for what you want.

"Harvey, if this is going to become a thing, I want it both ways."

"How so?" Harvey looks interested. Harvey looks amazing.

Mike takes a deep breath and looks into Harvey's eyes. "I want to be able to fuck you so hard we're both bruised. I want to play with your come until we find it in weird places we're not ever sure how it got there, I want sometimes to be able to take control and, uh, and just mark you, come on your face, your hair, you, just you." The words pour out in a rush, but Mike can see that Harvey isn't judging, just calculating, evaluating, like he does with every offer presented to him.

"And what's the other way?" Movement draws Mike's eyes down. Harvey is lightly stroking his erection as Mike speaks and right then Mike wants to make Harvey come, wants to do whatever, anything, everything Harvey would ever want.

"I want to be the panty wearing slut who will do anything to please you." Mike echoes the words Harvey used before, hoping he's right, hoping he's caught something of what Harvey wants and is offering it back to him.

Harvey sits up and reaches to grab Mike's hair, pulling him into a rough kiss that slows, deepens and sweetens, though Harvey's grip on Mike's hair does not loosen. When they come up for air, Harvey leans his forehead against Mike's, tenderly, intimately and says softly, "You being _my_ filthy panty wearing slut is a very good start toward pleasing me."

Mike would have laughed at the dichotomy of the words and Harvey's sweet tone, but his body feels like a high tension wire, buzzing with the new line they were crossing.

Moving back and regarding the view, Harvey says, his voice jagged in way Mike only ever hears _during_ sex, "You looking incredible like this, wanton, lips all kiss-swollen, messy hair, and those fucking panties. Goddamn the bets you make. It's like you're one long line of accidents all leading to my complete undoing. You fill a briefcase with a faulty clasp full of weed and end up a lawyer. You make a bet with your coworkers and end up on your knees, face down on my bed, begging for me to touch you."

"I'm not--oh." Mike scrambles around until he is on all fours and then drops down, face and chest pressing into the deep down of the comforter. 

Harvey's right hand fits around Mike's hip, fingers tucking around the sharp bone, holding Mike in place. With his other hand, Harvey traces, too softly, a line down the crack of Mike's ass, the silk making the touch a tickle that Mike tries hard not to jerk away from. With only his fingers, Harvey traces the elastic edge of the panties, around each thigh, around Mike's waist. A tiny touch, a soft thing, always moving, but not enough, merely highlighting the position Mike now finds himself in. Harvey's hand is hot on Mike's hip, their only real connection and Mike is starting to feel lightheaded, isn't sure how long he can take this. Harvey's fingers make their delicate, torturous way up Mike's spine, and back down over his shoulder blades, zig-zagging over his ribs, stroking the tender place on the back of Mike's arm. And it _is_ too much.

"Please, Harvey, I need more than this. Anything, please, just, I want your hands on me."

"Be careful what you wish for," Harvey answers, his palm coming to rest on Mike's left ass cheek.

Mike isn't sure what he expects, a hard slap, maybe a spanking for asking for more than Harvey is ready to give? This isn't a game they've ever played and right now the only rule is asking to stop. 

But Harvey's hand doesn't raise and slap. Harvey presses his palm down, spreading Mike open a little and then the heat of his mouth is on Mike's asshole, wetting the thin silk while Harvey's tongue pushes for entry.

"Oh fuck, oh god Harvey Harvey Harvey," Mike babbles. The bed shifts and Harvey's tongue is replaced by his thumb, rubbing and then pushing into Mike, fabric and all. "Jesus fuck, I can't Harvey--more more."

Harvey's thumb doesn't stop moving. "More? Hmmm." Mike could hear the consideration in Harvey's words and wonders just what he has just signed on for and then the heat of Harvey's hands is gone and the fabric of his panties is yanked taut across his hips, biting into his waist. "Since these are already ruined, and we'll have to get you more, we might as well make the most of this." There is a small _snikt_ , then the zip of fabric tearing and the elastic snaps back onto Mike's lower back. A rush of air cools the wet skin around Mike's now exposed hole. "That's better," Harvey says and his mouth is on Mike again. Harvey's hands tug at the handles of Mike's pelvic bone, pulling him up as Harvey pushes his tongue into Mike's ass, licking and prodding, making Mike squirm and stutter and beg for more and more and more.

Harvey sits back slightly and spits onto Mike's hole before pushing his thumb all the way in this time. Mike arches his back, rocks hips back toward Harvey, toward more contact.

"Look at you," Harvey's voice is a deep hum of satisfaction, "begging for it. You don't even have to say anything, I can see what a little whore you are, in your ruined panties, thrusting your ass at me. Your pretty little, tight ass. I'm going to take this ass, make you more mine." Harvey slaps lightly across the curve at the top of Mike's thigh, more affection than pain in it.

Harvey seems distracted and Mike cranes his neck, trying to see what is happening behind him. From the corner of his eye he can see Harvey grabbing for the lube he'd discarded earlier, when he'd ridden Mike. Mike gasps at the memory, that seems hours old, days even, like they have never been doing anything but having sex for as long as Mike can recall. 

Mike's thoughts are shattered when Harvey's well lubed fingers push into his ass. Not ungentle, but two at once is less careful than Harvey usually is with Mike. Mike arches back again, his hips trying match the tempo of Harvey's fingers.

"You look so amazing like this, Mike, such a good boy, fucking yourself on my fingers. Your hole is so tight, always so tight. But it won't be when I'm done with you tonight." Harvey twists his fingers a little and forces a third in. Mike cries out, but keeps up with Harvey. Mike's dick is hard again, pushing up past the waistband of his panties, the light friction of the elastic almost torturous, especially contrasted to the fingers pumping in his ass.

Mike feels light, like everything about him is expanding, pleasure ripples through his body, but it feels new. There is a sharp bite to it, something making him feel more alive and aware of every part of his body than he has in a long time.

The sound of lube squirting is the only warning Mike has before a cool glob of it hits him. Harvey withdraws and pushes back in, four fingers this time, two from each hand. His palms rest on the cheeks of Mike's ass, pulling it open while Harvey thrusts into Mike.

"This ass, goddamn you, Mike, we are going shopping." Harvey's voice is a rough growl.

"Shopping?" Mike manages to gasp out, barely able to control his voice with so much else happening to his body.

"I cannot possibly fuck this ass enough, cannot get enough of you like this. Yes, I think if we're going to explore kinks there's toys we should have. So many things I want to do to you."

What he meant was, _oh fuck, fuck, fuck what have we started_ , but what comes out of Mike's mouth is, "Okay," though so lost in the rush of Mike's panting that he's not even sure Harvey hears him.

"I need you tell me, right now, Mike, if there's a good reason I shouldn't fuck you bareback right now? I know we're both clean and we've been very careful out of habit. So tell me if this not okay with you, because otherwise I'm going to take you raw right now." Harvey pushes all four fingers in _hard_ and holds still while he waits for Mike to answer.

Mike knows it's a serious question and an important one. Part of his brain is clicking through the list of why this is fine, but the rest of it, and his body, is screaming at him not to wait or think about it, to just beg Harvey for it _right now_.

"Please just fuck me, Harvey, fucking take me, like this, please, please, I want this."

"Such a little slut, begging me," Harvey says as the head of his cock pushes for entrance, Harvey's hands still holding Mike open. Mike is so slick and stretched that Harvey slips in fairly easily. Once he's all the way inside, deeper than Mike can ever remember him being before, Harvey stretches his body over Mike until his mouth is at Mike's ear. "You want my come, don't you, want to feel me come in your ass? I want to make such a mess of you, pretty baby, in your little pink panties."

Harvey sits up and starts moving into Mike with slow, deep strokes. Such deliberation is surely meant to break Mike to pieces and it's definitely working. Mike mews and whimpers into the bed and thrusts his hips back, trying make Harvey speed up. But Harvey's hands hold him firm, hold him so open, keeping the pace where Harvey wants it and giving Mike no quarter.

"Please," Mike finally begs, "fuck me so hard, Harvey, I want, I want everything, I want you. I want to make you come…"

"Inside you."

"...inside me, please. I'll do anything, anything you want, just fuck me harder."

The deftness with which Harvey manipulates Mike's body should be surprising, but Harvey's always been athletic in bed. He shoves Mike flat onto the bed and twists Mike's hips until he's on his side, Harvey still inside him. Harvey holds his hip, holding him down, working the awkward angle. Not as deep as before but faster and rougher and just enough to hit Mike's prostate and make him cry out again.

"You were made to be fucked, goddamn, look at you," Harvey says and he pulls Mike over farther, until he's on his back and Harvey's looming over him. "Your pretty mouth is all bitten and red, you look so desperate and gorgeous. A little whore that wants my come so badly."

"So much, please. Harvey, Harvey, Harvey." Mike can barely breathe as Harvey pounds into him, pulling Mike's legs up over his shoulder and leaning down to cut off Mike's words with biting kisses. And then Harvey's hand is between them, too tight on Mike's erection, pumping fast and hard.

"Can my little slut come again, come for me, come with me in your ass? Do it, Mike, little pretty, slutty Mike, come for me." 

Like he has lost all control over his body, like all of him belongs completely to Harvey now, Mike comes on command, crying out and biting into Harvey's shoulder. It's too much and he squeezes his eyes shut only to pull a mental slide show of how Harvey looks when he's commanding Mike to come, he looks so strong and demanding and gorgeous and there's still tenderness, still love in all of it. Mike's orgasm is flashes of lightning, pulses of pleasure too rich, too strong, too bright until he's gasping and bending forward off the bed, curling up into Harvey, around Harvey's hand on his cock like he could somehow contain all of this, control it.

The force of it is so great that Mike is half surprised to find he's lived through it, when he falls back, panting onto the bed. Harvey is still above him, looking down, pleased. Mike smiles back, goofy, unable to contain the flood of endorphins, oxytocins and relief filling him.

Harvey reaches his hand into puddle of come on Mike's stomach, coats his hand in it. He pulls out and strokes his come covered hand over his cock before sliding back inside Mike's ass. Lust rushes in, overriding everything else and Mike stares down to where Harvey's cock is breaching his body, to where Harvey is wiping up the rest of Mike's come.

"What fucking mess, what a dirty boy you are, Mike." Harvey's words seem caught, forced, as he pumps harder into Mike. "Gonna come inside you, inside your worked-over ass. Tell me you want it, tell me."

"Oh Jesus, fuck, fuck, Harvey, oh I want it, I want your come. Please, Harvey, I want feel you come in me, please. Please, please, please come, Harvey, Jesus."

Harvey's come covered hand presses hard over Mike's mouth. Mike darts his tongue out, trying to lick it clean, even as Harvey is shoving him into to bed. 

" _Fucking goddamn Mike, your ass, fuck, coming, coming inside you, fuck, fuck, fuck _."__

Mike has never seen Harvey let down his guard like this and he can't fucking believe how lucky he is, how he caused this, how he did this to Harvey. Harvey finally relaxes, collapses over Mike, chest to chest, turning his head to replace his hand with his mouth, kissing Mike's come smeared mouth. Harvey breaks the kiss, resting his head on Mike's shoulder, catching his breath.

"We should really do this more often," Harvey says finally. "I don't think you should make any more bets with the girls at the office though." Laughter bubbles up out of Mike. He's pretty sure he couldn't survive another night of revelations like this one.

"Let's see," Harvey says, sitting up. His soft cock slips easily out of Mike. Harvey kneels between Mike's legs and pushes his finger back in, tips his head to get a better view. When he pulls his hand back, Mike can feel Harvey's come leaking out of his ass, trickling over his skin. Harvey reaches back and catches it, smudging over Mike's ass, up his thigh, marking him with it. "Beautiful mess you are, your ass all stretched and used. I could get used to seeing you like this more often."

Mike laughs again, happy and tired. "You can see me like this whenever you want. After a shower. And a shopping trip."

~finis~


End file.
